


Minute Sixteen Episode Ember

by orphan_account



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young womans bizarre encounter with Mr. Laughy McLaugherson, documented by herself in her foundation-provided diary.





	Minute Sixteen Episode Ember

**Author's Note:**

> Typos are intentional. Thoughts are not.

**April 16th, 2010**

Mami always said I was born for the screen. I was a confident kid that turned into a confident adult. I had a lot of friends, a lot of laughs, a lot of, well...fun, I guess. (I know, a stupid little pun. Or whatever they call it, I don't know. I was never good in school.) I made videos and got a following. In what felt like an instant next, I was on TV. The next minute, an adult film star. And the minute after that, lying dead in a car with a syringe by my side. I couldn't tell you how I'm writing this right now. I just opened my eyes looking at this boring fucking ceiling with this diary by my side. These people are probably reading every single word of this. I'm not really sure if I care anymore, though. They must look down on me anyway, what is me venting about crazy shit really going to do to me now?

I can't stop thinking about that man. He approached me one day, asking if he wanted to be on his show. Laugh is Fun, it was called. What a stupid name. Maybe it was some pretentious artsy shit the producers were trying to pull off. I don't think I ever got that mans name, but he somehow knew mine. But I didn't think much of it. Of course I didn't. Everything changed so fast. Something about tangerine water slide suicides, he said. I looked at him as if he was batshit insane, as anyone else would do. "Marble forty-seven pinwheel banks! Entertainment epiphany!" He exclaimed. "Don't you see? Money makes time and time makes money!" I just looked at him, too tired to even figure out what the hell he was trying to say. Eventually his mood changed suddenly, and looking super pissed off, he disappeared back into the crowd.

That night, around eleven, I was sitting on my porch smoking a cigarette. The wind was a bit heavy, but it was better than getting smoke all up in my carpeting. Mami was watching TV, probably falling asleep in the recliner. I looked out towards the backyard leading to the highway behind our house. The hill was pretty steep. I remember thinking what it would be like to just jump off. The cigarette was starting to burn my fingers. No, the highway lights are like electric fireflies. My fingers were starting to hurt. Motorized lightbugs. My skin is melting. Summer insects buzzing merrily.

I'm going to die.

LED Thorax romance.

Make it stop.

Money m a kes time time make s monney

Pl ease

Tangerine.


End file.
